


Damp Comforters

by honeypepero (bamkam)



Category: Block B, K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamkam/pseuds/honeypepero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyo can't sleep and it's all part of Jiho's plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damp Comforters

Staring up at the dark ceiling of his shared bedroom, Jaehyo decides that he despises _everything_ right now.

He hates the apartment’s faulty heating system, which never wants to work at night when everyone is home and it’s actually needed, and Jaehyo regrets choosing to do his laundry so late because his usual down-filled comforter is still drying. The singer currently has five thin blankets stacked on top of him, and he still had to dress in layers to keep out the cold.

Jaehyo is also beginning to question why he became friends with Jihoon when the boy snores louder than a lawnmower, his little snorts and coughs never failing to shake him awake right when he was finally falling asleep. He’s debated whether smothering the maknae with a pillow might help, but Jaehyo is honestly too afraid to face an angry Taeil to even consider the option.

Facing an angry Taeil is also the main reason why he hasn’t stormed into the other bedroom to unplug the main vocalist’s fish tank which, Jaehyo is pretty certain, is whirring even louder tonight on purpose just to piss him off. He doesn’t know how the rest of the group can sleep with the inharmonious combination of baritone snoring and creepy humming going on. But the shorter man can be absolutely terrifying when enraged, and Jaehyo likes his shins bruise-free.

Plus his feet might freeze to the floor if he tries to get up.

Huffing, Jaehyo turns toward the clock and groans when he realizes that only five minutes have passed since he’s last looked. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tries to force himself to relax, but another loud snore from Jihoon causes his body to tense and the singer springs up with a snarl. Ripping the blankets off of his body, Jaehyo hops across the freezing floor on tip-toes until he reaches his slippers, and then stomps out of the room. He hopes desperately that the trip from the laundry room and back will tire him out enough to at least not kill anyone tonight.

However, Jaehyo’s blood only rises and he moans in frustration as he crams his still-damp comforter back into the dryer. With his kind of luck, he should’ve known that it wouldn’t be dry. Grumbling, he trudges towards the kitchenette and pulls out the coffee machine, officially giving up all faith to sleep well tonight.

 

Jaehyo hears the first noise after he’s dumped the ground coffee beans into the machine and presses brew. It’s faint, but it’s enough to make him briefly pause to try to figure out if he imagined it. When he doesn’t hear it again, the singer shrugs and pulls his mug out of the cabinet.

It happens again when Jaehyo is pacing around the counter, waiting for his coffee to be ready, and he freezes. Although still quiet, the sound is drawn out long enough to hear over the brewing coffee. Interested, he takes a couple steps towards the hallway only to backpedal hard against the counter when he hears it again.

Because he knows that voice—it’s the same one that orders him to clean up his mess around the apartment and encourages him to hit the high notes when Jaehyo doesn’t feel confident and it’s the same goddamn voice that just outright _moaned_ his name loud enough that he can still hear it echoing inside his head.

And Jaehyo has no idea what to do other than hold onto the countertop for dear life with sweaty palms as he tries to understand the fact that _Woo Jiho_ is moaning his name in the bathroom.

_Is this a prank?_

He can already feel his eyebrows twitch in annoyance and his lips curl. Normally, Jaehyo doesn't mind having the other members joke around with him. During the day. However the singer’s patience runs thin at four in the morning when he’s freezing and tired. So with a huff, Jaehyo stomps over to the coffee machine and pours himself a cup, resolutely ignoring the little noises.

He’s pouring creamer into his mug when he hears his name again, and it catches him off-guard. Cheeks blazing, he curses as stuttering hands knock over the mug, the hot drink flooding the counter and seeping into the surrounding paper plates and silverware. Hands snatch the glass mug, preventing it from shattering on the floor, and the singer stands back to helplessly stare at the mess he’s created. It's going to take more than the baby washcloth in the sink to clean up the mess, and his heart sinks when he realizes he's going to have to get more towels. Which requires a trip to the closet directly across from the bathroom.

_Of course._

For a split second, Jaehyo debates whether stuffing his ears with napkins and running is a good plan, but then the coffee starts to drip onto his pajama bottoms and he’s forced to hop away out of the kitchen before grabbing any in an effort to save his sleepwear.

The noises are louder and his steps seem to slow down as he walks, the long, muffled whimpers bouncing around his skull and sending shivers down his spine. Jaehyo tries to ignore them by refusing to even glance at the bathroom door, fists clenching as he wonders why the _hell_ no one else is hearing this. Each moan ignites him, causes his arms to tremble and thighs to pulse and Jaehyo _knows_ what will happen next and he tries to fight it, even blaming twitching hands on the cold rather than on the desire to grab phantom skin. He's one step away from the closet, fingers already reaching out to grab the doorknob, and the singer is ready to clap himself on the back for avoiding the situation.

But then Jiho lets out another moan of his name, his voice hitching as he drags it out before ending with a high-pitched whining demand for _more more more,_ and Jaehyo can feel his body go numb as his hand falls limply to his side. He tries to concentrate, tries to remember why he’s standing in front of the closet other than to be closer to the muffled moans. The leader does it again, and Jaehyo's forehead knocks against the door, eyes clenching shut as he shivers at the hot surge of heat that shoots through his limbs and coils in his stomach. Because that time it sounded too real. Jiho sounded too far gone—too far caught up in his fantasy where Jaehyo was obviously doing _something_ right to get him to whimper his name with such raw lust; to get him to come so undone that he can't even control his moans this late at night.

Jaehyo has never said that he was a strong-willed man.

Spinning around, he steps over to the bathroom door too quickly, his mind not catching up to him until his fingers are already gripping the doorknob and twisting. The singer only realizes when the noises behind the door stop, and the singer freezes. The deafening silence steals the air from his lungs and sweat forms on his brow as he comprehends just _what_ it is he’s doing, and Jaehyo knows he needs to move away before Jiho finds out who’s behind the door. But his feet are rooted to the floor and his hand is still firmly gripping the doorknob and he can feel the beginnings of a trembling scream build in his chest. There’s shuffling behind the door, and he still can’t move.

“Hello?”

Jiho tries to sound confident, but his voice betrays him when it sharply rises almost deliriously at the end. Jaehyo closes his eyes and tries to ignore the excited shiver that even causes the doorknob to rattle slightly. There's a small hesitant cough before the leader repeats his question, and the singer has to bite his lips to stem a bubbling groan because Jiho sounds _afraid._ Not necessarily for being caught masturbating (it happens when having seven boys crammed in one apartment), but definitely for being caught masturbating to another band member. Jiho has no idea who is behind the door, no idea that it's the one person he does not want to find him, and the leader is absolutely _cornered_.

Jaehyo finally comes alive again.

The door flies open, hands grabbing the edge at the last second to prevent it from colliding against the wall, and the singer catches a glimpse of the leader before the man ducks behind the door.

"Fuck!" Jiho's nearly folded in half, his chin pressed against his chest as his hands try to cover himself, unaware that his splayed fingers only allow Jaehyo to get a good look at his softening cock. The leader hasn't looked up, instead focusing on shrinking into himself. "What the hell! Get out!"

Jaehyo bristles and his mind agrees with the leader, screams at him to get the hell out and leave the other man alone, but the singer can't remember how to work his feet. He's blatantly staring, eyes greedily soaking in every inch of flushed skin. Jiho keeps shifting in an attempt to cover himself and every time he exposes another part of his body, from the lean muscles in his arms to the hard lines of his obliques when he accidentally reveals his hips. Jaehyo's heart hammers against his chest and his mouth goes dry and he can't stop staring. Especially when he spots slicked fingers and a small bottle of lube on the floor.

"Dude get out!" Jiho repeats desperately. When he still gets no response, his head snaps up, lips snarling and ready to bite the intruder's head off, only to stiffen when he spots Jaehyo. Feline eyes widen and Jiho falls against the wall as he stares, horror seeping into his face. His mouth falls open, flopping for a moment as if ready to rattle off an excuse, but no words come out. Jiho's lips tremble.

"H-hyung."

And Jaehyo snaps. Surging forward, he grabs thin wrists and yanks them above blonde hair as the singer presses the entire length of his body against Jiho's naked one, lips immediately attaching to his pale neck. Jiho's yelps quickly die into small moans as Jaehyo works his neck, tongue caressing and teeth marking while his lips run over the smooth skin, and the leader is forced to bite his bottom lip impossibly hard to stem his whimpers.

"Ah, h-hyung, fuck _Jaehyo_ , please—"

" _Fuck_ , Jiho," and the singer can't stop touching, mouth capturing plump lips as his hands run over toned biceps and down defined abs, fingernails scratching up thighs, teasing. He can feel the hardening cock pulse against his stomach through his thin pajamas, and Jaehyo can't help but buck his hips, enjoying the way it makes Jiho struggle in his grip as he tries to push his hips back, desperate for friction. He grips his hair and pulls, forcing the leader’s head back so he can again attack the exposed neck, fire shooting through his veins when Jiho lets out a loud appreciative wail when his teeth latch onto his collarbone. Jaehyo smirks and whispers against his skin, “You know, you’re not as secretive as you think.”

There’s no response other than a loud echoing moan as Jiho’s fingers tighten on the singer’s shoulders, his head falling back to collide against the wall.

A rush of excitement cascades down his spine as he grips thin hips even harder and scrapes his teeth down trembling skin, leaving angry marks. Because for once Jaehyo feels in control, feels as if _he's_ the one in charge and the very idea makes him feel absolutely powerful. 

But then he catches small bubbles of laughter while his mouth teases and fingers brush against hard muscle, and suddenly Jaehyo is tripping over his own feet as hands push him back against the bathroom counter before gripping his hips.

"What—"

Lips silence him with a bruising kiss, tongue peeking out to swipe at the singer's bottom lip, and he completely melts. Eyes sliding shut, he tilts his head for better access, shivering at the dizzying feeling of their tongues sliding together; but Jiho pulls back, smiling faintly at the other man's displeased groan, and reaches down to rub at the hardening erection hidden in pajama pants.

"You were supposed to hear me."

"W-what?" Jaehyo blinks, hands stilling on thin hips as he tries to understand. "What are you talking about, Jiho?"

There's a small tinkling of laughter before the leader yanks down Jaehyo's pajama pants and brushes the head of his cock against his exposed pelvis, teasingly close to the singer's own hard dick, the singer's hips grinding against Jiho's as they both let out moans of approval. Jiho immediately starts bucking, gasping at the pleasure and gripping the others hips tighter as his speed picks up, and Jaehyo can do nothing but let the leader get himself off, re-positioning him so that their erections finally align and pleasure also cracks through the singer's body. Jiho gets closer to his release, head thrown back as he moans louder and louder and Jaehyo wonders how in the hell no one else hears _this_ , the glorious harmonics of whimpering strings of compliments and pleased groans coupled with breathy yelps when the leader makes a particularly heavenly grind. Jaehyo can feel his own orgasm rising, his pants mixing with the other's as he pulls him flush against his body, bucking harder as his palms massage tensed shoulders. But then Jiho flings his arms around the singer's neck and forces his face right next to Jaehyo's ear and lets out the filthiest moan of his name, _begging_ , as his voice rises into a trembling moan that bounces off the tiled walls.

"J-Jaehyo, hyung, _please_ , s-so close please hyung, please _Jaehyo!_ " Jiho is writhing against the other, using his body to get off, getting louder and louder without care and Jaehyo realizes with wide eyes that they can get _caught_ if the leader keeps it up, and the singer really doesn't want to explain to the members something that even he doesn't fully understand yet. Jiho suddenly tenses, his moans turning to near shrieks, and Jaehyo doesn't think before pushing him away and against the wall behind him.

Jiho lands hard, hissing as his skin collides with the cold tile, hips still humping, still seeking out the delicious friction that almost made him come. Trembling hands grip his thighs and caress them, trying to stem his overwhelming desire as he outright whines at the other man.

"F-fuck, Jaehyo! I was so close, you bastard!"

Wincing, Jaehyo rushes over, hands immediately rubbing soothing circles into the leader's hips as he tries to whisper his apology and explain at the same time. "Shit Jiho I'm sorry I didn't mean to push but you have to be _quiet_ or we'll get caught—"

Jiho is ignoring him, pushing against him to try to get his back off the cold wall and _still_ refusing to lower his voice. Jaehyo can feel his nerves light on fire, is almost certain that he heard the dull thud of a door closing, and Jiho is only getting louder so he grips the other's jaw and smashes their mouths together, effectively shutting him the hell up. Jiho responds immediately, arms flinging around the singer's shoulders as he sags against the wall and tilts his head to gain better access, letting out soft mewls when Jaehyo's tongue slides against his own. The leader's entire demeanor has changed, the moment is almost tender, and Jaehyo can feel the tug on his heart as he shifts closer, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist. Jiho pulls back, eyes closed and dazzling smile as he breathes deep and Jaehyo can't help but run his hand through the blonde locks and gently rub his thumb against a smooth cheek, the air catching in his throat at how _glorious_ Jiho looks right now.

But then feline eyes open and hands guide the singer's hips forward to press against his own, and Jaehyo chokes out a moan when their erections slide against each other again, creating delicious friction that makes the both of them shiver. He leans down for another kiss but Jiho ducks away, instead choosing to press his lips along the length of Jaehyo's neck as he grinds against him.

"Hyung," Jiho sings, alternating sucking bites and soothing kisses on the smooth skin as he takes his time enjoying the other man's shuddering moans. "Hyung, you can't leave me like this. You should really—" he reaches the ear and nips at the lobe “—really _—_ " fingers tighten on Jaehyo's hips and the singer's breath catches in his throat as he moves his hips faster. " _Fuck me_."

And Jaehyo forgets where he is, forgets that voices echo off tile, and forgets that just moments ago he was trying to _avoid_ this situation. The only thing he's focused on is slamming his lips against Jiho's, running his hands over skin, gripping the base of the leader's dick and stroking experimentally—and quickly catching Jiho as he spasms at his touch and openly moans into his mouth. Scrambling to hold onto his shoulders, the blonde shakes his head as Jaehyo's thumb circles the head of his cock.

"S-stop teasing, fuck hyung, just fuck me!"

But Jaehyo is unrelenting. One hand plays with his chest, fingers pinching a hard nipple, while the other pumps his cock, enjoying the thick weight in his grip as he brings Jiho back to hardness again. The leader is still shaking his head, still begging to just skip this part, and he pushes Jaehyo away when he finally musters up enough strength to do so. Bending over, he snatches the small bottle of lube—while also taking care to lick a trail up Jaehyo's dripping cock—and promptly turns around. Slicking his fingers up, Jiho wastes no time to bend over and circle the digit around his hole before carefully pushing it in, a long gratifying moan tumbling from his lips. He slips in easily, and Jaehyo is dumbstruck.

"Were you doing this earlier too?"

"N-no shit, hyung." Jiho glances back at him right as he pushes in another finger, and the image of the panting leader fucking himself against the wall has got to be the hottest thing the singer has ever seen.

He's right back against him, kissing his shoulders and petting his thighs as Jiho works himself open, angling his fingers in different angles to try to find that spark of pleasure. Jaehyo just gets harder as he listens to the leader finger himself, watches his ass bounce as he tries to push the digits further inside his body.

"O-oh, _fuck!_ " Jiho stiffens and whines on one particular thrust, and he's quickly pushing a third finger in and moving his hips faster as he hits his prostate. He's getting loud again and Jaehyo flushes when he realizes that he's getting _jealous_ of those fingers because he wants to be the one to make the leader tremble and force those noises out of him.

Growling, he grips the other man's wrist and slowly pulls out the fingers, ignoring the shouts of displeasure as he grabs the lube to squeeze some into his hand and coats his cock, shivering at the touch. Jiho is watching over his shoulder, trying to catch his breath as he waits. He reaches around to gently grip the base of Jaehyo's cock and helps guide the head of the erection against his hole. Sucking in a gasp, he glances back, making eye contact, and gives the singer a reassuring smile. "Hyung, go."

Jaehyo moves slow, pushing in carefully as he peppers kisses along tensed shoulders and wraps an arm around the leader's waist. Jiho feels absolutely incredible, and he has to coach himself to not come already from the delicious pressure of the tight walls surrounding his dick. He can hear the other hiss and try to conceal his groans as he buries his head in his arms, but Jiho urges the singer to keep going when he hesitates. Pulling out slightly and thrusting in, Jaehyo continues to move slowly, careful to not hurt the other man as he creates a steady pace, but then he swivels his hips slightly and Jiho suddenly freezes as he lets out a shocked high-pitched moan.

"Fuck, _fuck_ , h-hyung!" He's begging, pleading the other man to move faster and fuck him harder and Jaehyo acquiesces, clutching thin hips as he thrusts, hitting Jiho's prostate and forcing ragged moans from the leader's mouth.

He's getting louder, cracked voice bouncing off the walls, but the only thing Jaehyo can focus on is the wonderful tight heat enveloping his cock and the long, drawn out cries of his name as Jiho comes undone. He uses his arm to anchor the leader's chest against the wall, forcing his cheek against the tile and his back to arch out further. Jaehyo thrusts in deeper, harder, and Jiho nearly screams at the change in position, fingernails scratching at the grout as he tries to keep up with Jaehyo's speed. His mouth hangs open, pleads and moans freely falling as he encourages the singer to do more. Jiho is shaking, thighs quivering, and Jaehyo can't keep his eyes off of him.

"H-hyung, I'm so close, s-so close," Jiho reaches back to pull the hand off his hip and wraps it around his dripping cock, letting out a shuddering moan at the touch, his entire body wracking with pleasure. "F-fuck! Hyung, f-fucking touch me, _please_!" And Jaehyo does, grip tightening as he pumps the dick in time with his thrusts, watching the muscles in the leader's back shake as he gets closer to his orgasm. He's almost there as well, can feel the familiar rush of warmth pooling in his stomach when those walls clench around his cock.

"A-ah, f- _ah_ -fuck, _Jaehyo_!"

Jiho's body shakes before he tenses up completely, eyes screwed shut and mouth open wide in a silent scream as he comes, coating the tiles. He trembles and tightens around Jaehyo, and the singer thrusts in once, twice more before biting down on the leader's shoulder to muffle his moans as he comes, fingers gripping hard enough to leave bruises on the smooth skin.

He slumps against Jiho, accidentally pushing him flush against the wall, as they both try to still their shaking limbs and calm their breathing. With a loud sigh, the singer loosens his hold on the leader, his touch turning gentle as he brushes his fingers over the light bruises, almost as an apology. Leaning down, he leaves small kisses all over Jiho's upper back, trailing his lips along smooth skin, making him hum contentedly. Jaehyo shifts back slightly to slip himself out, immediately comforting the other man when he groans at the movement by wrapping his arms around him and pulling the leader into his chest. He can feel the small shivers that still wrack Jiho's body, he can hear the little puffs as he tries to control his breathing, and he can see the ecstatic grin on the leader's face when he rests his head on the singer's shoulder. Turning his head, he places a few kisses along Jaehyo's jawline and chuckles.

"It's a good thing you're nosy as hell."

His snickers turn into outright cackles as arms loosen around his waist and the other man's face heats up. Sputtering, Jaehyo trips over his words as he tries to explain. "What—but—you were making so much noise and I only heard it because I couldn't sleep and I was making coffee but spilled it and I had heard my _name_! You said my name! How could I ignore that?!"

Jiho only laughs and turns around to throw his arms over the pouting man's shoulders, silencing him with a hard kiss. He gives himself enough time to mumble a quick "never said it was a bad thing" before he pounces again, grabbing the sides of Jaehyo's face to deepen the kiss and gain better access into the singer's mouth, making him moan when their tongues slide against each other.

Pulling away with one last peck, Jiho smirks and grabs both of their pajama pants, pulling on his own as he throws Jaehyo's over to him. The singer takes his time putting his clothes back on, his mind finally catching up and piecing together the night's events as he watches the leader cheerfully clean up their mess. He frowns. Because Jiho doesn't look like a man who is worried about getting caught or even about getting fucked by another man. And while the singer isn't necessarily worried either, he can't exactly stop his heart from pounding and stop the nagging fear of being heard. Yet, Jiho seems happy. His movements are lively and confident, almost celebratory, as if he had just accomplished something. Jaehyo stills, his hands still holding the drawstrings on his waistband as he stares at the leader's back.

"Did you plan this?"

Jiho only glances behind him, but Jaehyo still catches the smug smile before he returns to wiping down the counter. The leader doesn't even try to hide the pride in his voice.

"Duh."

The singer's cheeks feel on fire. "B-but what why—no, _how_?"

Spinning around, he leans against the counter, and his grin is so lecherous it forces a shiver down Jaehyo's spine. "Because you're dense as fuck and sometimes it's hard to get you to understand something unless it's thrown in your face." Jiho smirks when the blush spreads to the singer's neck and ears. He folds his arms and shrugs, eyes crinkling. "So I figured that adding some more water into the dryer every thirty minutes would keep you from sleeping comfortably, and get you out of bed and past the bathroom." Jaehyo bristles and the leader keeps going, grin broadening. "And all I had to do was moan _just loud enough_ , and you practically ran here, _hyung_."

And Jiho looks absolutely like a cat who just caught its prey, feline eyes sparkling with mirth and lips twisted in a smug grin. His whole demeanor screamed accomplished, and that very fact flustered Jaehyo. Fingers twitching, the singer feels both awed and ticked over being tricked, and he can't decide whether he should punch the bastard or kiss him.

Striding forward, he grabs Jiho by the neck and smashes their lips together, immediately deepening the kiss. The leader melts, running his hands through the other's hair as he kisses back, moaning happily.

Jaehyo pulls back slightly, nipping at the other's pump bottom lip before muttering, "Well then, let's see how much more I can get you to moan."

Jiho's disbelieving laughs are muffles as he swoops down to capture his lips again, the leader's hands already pulling down Jaehyo's pajama pants, eager for more.


End file.
